


Mukuro’s Unplanned Survival

by Bling_Art



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Crushes, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Makeup, Motives, Murder, Wigs, Wow, executions, look it’s not a saiibo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Mukuro was not aware that Junko, the sister she loved so dearly, was a backstabbing lying little-And now Mukuro is in the killing game. And has no clue what’s going to happen next.
Relationships: (onesided), Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Meeting New But Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> ok. So, I really love Mukuro.  
> like, a lot.  
> And now I have made a Mukuro doesn’t die at the beginning fic!!
> 
> Also, I want to have muzono a ship in this, so I’m sorry if that upsets anybody ):

“Ok, so like we should start planning this totes despair killing game!” Cheers the girl in pig tales.

“So, I’ve like got tons of ideas.” Junko opens up a laptop and inside is the plan she made for the killing game.

Chapter 1: We force Maizono to kill Makoto by using a bobby pin to break into his room and stab stab stab!

“SOOOO what do you think little sis!!” She yelles happily.

“Sounds great Junko.” Mukuro replies.

Junko always has good ideas, Mukuro thinks to herself.

“I know right! So anyway, I have some ideas for her execution!” Junko continues.

Mukuro stops paying attention halfway through Junko’s execution idea.

Junko was so...

“Ultra perfect!” Junko exclaims.

She shoves the laptop into Mukuro’s face, bringing Mukuro back to reality.

“It’s a perfect plan, don’t cha’ think?!”

“Ah, yes Junko. Perfect plan.”

”What about you Kamakura!?” Junko squeals.

Kamakura Izuru says nothing. He’s bored as always.

“Yaaay!! Well, now we go on to chapter 2! This one is good!”

The plan is set in stone, and the game begins.

* * *

She feels silly having this much skin exposed. How Junko wears this, she isn’t sure.

She does look like Junko though. Just, nowhere as pretty or skinny, and also “smaller there” as Junko had said.

Her bear accessories have been replaced for a bunny and a large pink bow.

Mukuro waits for a few people to go into the room before going in as well. Inside is the Ultiamate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

He was for sure far too loud than he needs to be.

_So what I arrived after you, you’re going to die in a week anyway._

More people come in and start to introduce themselves.

One person Mukuro knows well is Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

Mukuro is somewhat sad she has to die in such a gruesome way, such a sweet girl.

Makoto Naegi ran in, and stood in awe.

He went and introduced himself. Mukuro finds it somewhat irritating that he spends so long doing so, but he would die soon as well so she could also care less.

Before he finishes, something starts to play.

”UPUPU!!” Rings out from one of the monitors.

Everybody turned to look at the monitor, and it instructed them to go to the gym.

About 10 of the people in the room run out, while Mukuro and a few others stay behind.

Makoto talks to everybody who is left, and they leave when he finishes talking to them. He gets to Mukuro and says 

“Hi! I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student! Nice to meet you!” And he smiles.

Genuinely smiles while talking to Mukuro.

Smiles at **the** Mukuro Ikusaba who could snap him in half like he was 0.3 pencil lead in no time flat.

”Nice to meet cha! I’m Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! Though you like, probably already know that.” She forget’s shes supposed to be Junko, but remembers just in time.

”Ah! You’re a model right? Sorry you just erm.. look pretty different from magazines.” He says, clearly feeling like he’s being insulting.

“It like tote’s fine! I get it a lot with how much magazines like to photoshop the living hell out of everything!”

”Well, it was nice taking to you Enoshima! We should get going now.” He says.

”Kay, just give me a minute.”

Makoto runs off and Mukuro is alone. Her heart is beating fast but she wasn’t sure why.

* * *

Somehow, even after leaving after him, Mukuro gets to they gym before Makoto.

He give a nervous smile at the Ishimaru who was yet again yelling at him for being late.

After a few minutes of this chit chat nonsense, the oh so annoying laugh of a rip of stuffed animal echos through the room.

Monokuma shoots up from behind the podium on stage.

”What is that?! A fuckin teddybear?” Mondo yells out. Why he feels the need to swear is beyond Mukuro.

”I am not a teddy bear.”

”I am Monokuma, your headmaster! Upupu..”

Monokuma tells them about the killing game. He hands everybody a monopad, but when Mukuro starts hers up is says “Mukuro Ikusaba, SHSL Soldier”. She would need to ask Junko about this later.

Mukuro waits for monokuma's small hand signal and starts what she was scripted to do.

Mukuro begins to argue with Monokuma.

”What kinda dumb joke is this?! You’re like, insane to think we’re going to even participate in this!” She says.

“Upupu~ a dumb girl like you just wouldn’t understand! Like all your classmates here, you have to die!”

That didn’t sound right.

”Whata you mean I have to die? I’m going to live, and we’re going to defeat you ya psycho hairball kids toy!”

”I’m pretty sure you’re the psycho here! You’re _killing_ me with those words!”

This isn’t about the game anymore, that’s Junko’s words.

”At least.. at least I’m not..” Mukuro is losing her words.

”What~? Out of pointless insults? So stupid and ugly a-“ 

“Wanna repeat that?” Mukuro says. She’s got her foot on Monokuma, and stares at him. She’s defying Junko, but the anger she feels is overpowering her judgment at the moment.

”Bad idea!” Monokuma says in a song-song like tone.

”Huh?”

”Attacking the headmaster is a violation of school rules! Help me, Spears on Gungnir!”

”Enoshima! Watch out!” Mukuro felt a shove in her side as she fell on the ground.

She watched in horror as a ton of spears shoot out at where she was one standing, nearly hitting Lean Kuwata who had pushed her.

He pulls his arms away, and Monokuma laughs before disappearing.

Maizono and Aoi Asuhina help her up, asking is she’s ok.

”t-that wasn’t.. that couldn’t have happened.. it’s g-got to be a tr-trick.” Mukuro stutters out in shock.

Kyoko Kirigiri watches Mukuro tremble and mumble from across the room.

She’s brought to her dorm and passes out.

* * *

About an hour later, Mukuro wakes up and sees 3 people in her room.

Celestia Ludenburg, though Mukuro knows that isn't her name, is chatting to Aoi in the corner.

Maizono is by Mukuro’s bedside and seems to be rubbing her fingers between her blue hair.

”Ah! You’re awake!” Aoi says. She somehow noticed Mukuro being awake before everybody else.

Maizono and Celeste look over to Mukuro.

”Y-yeah.” 

”Do you feel alright Enoshima?” Celeste says politely.

”Yes, but my head hurts.” She lies.

”It seems your voice was affected as well! Do you need some water?” Maizono asks.

Shit, she didn’t use Junko’s voice.

Might as well play along.

”Yes please, I like absolutely need it.” Mukuro says, making her voice a little bit higher.

”I’ve got it!” Aoi says. She then jogs out the door.

”Enoshima, have you checked your monopad yet? I don’t wish to think what would happen if you do not check the rules.” Celeste says.

“No I haven’t.” 

”I suggest doing so. Now, seeing as you are feeling better and I have things to attend to.” Celeste gave a small bow and then left.

Maizono turned down to look at Mukuro. 

”You lied about your pain, didn’t you?” She asks.

“I like , absolutely did not!” Another lie.

”I lie to the press all the time, I can tell. And I can also tell that you’re wearing a wig.” Maizono said again.

“I-“

”And, your voice is clearly fake. Nobody else is here, and talking like that must really hurt.” Maizono’s voice is serious and knowing at the same time.

”... fine.” Mukuro could let this girl know. Maizono was dying tonight anyways.

”I could help you re-apply your makeup if you want! It got pretty messy.” Maizono is suddenly cheery again.

”Alright.” Mukuro agrees. She can’t really do the makeup very well herself anyways.

”Let’s wait for Aoi to come back and I’ll help fix you up, ok?” She says with a smile.

”Mh.” Mukuro left it at that.

”I’m back!” Aoi chimes. “Here ya go!”

Aoi hands over that glass of water, almost spilling all of it.

Mukuro downs the water quickly, and places it on the bedside table.

”Thank you.” She mumbles.

”No problem! We’re all meeting in the cafeteria at 2:00pm, so don’t be late!” she says and then skips out the door.

”Alright, would you like me to help you out now?” Maizono asks.

”Yes please.” Mukuro gets up out of the bed.

”Ok, come to the bathroom and we’ll fix you up!” Maizono drags Mukuro to the bathroom with a smile.

Maizono takes the chair she was sitting on and puts it in front of the sink.

Mukuro sits down and lets Maizono set up.

”Do you mind if I take off the wig?” Maizono asks.

Mukuro takes a moment to decide, before nodding.

Maizono takes of the wig and wig cap.

”Wow! You’re hair is really nice Enoshima!” She says.

”Not really, it’s dirty and greasy like I am.” Mukuro says.

Maizono frowns at that as she puts Mukuro’s hair in a bun.

“Ok, I’m going to wipe off the makeup.”

Maizono grabs a small circular towel type thing, Mukuro has no clue what it is, and starts to wipe Mukuro’s face.

Maizono smiles and starts to re-apply the makeup.

”done!” She exclaims after a while. Maizono puts the wig back on and smiles at her handiwork.

”Thank you, we should get going now.” Mukuro says.

”Ah! You’re right Enoshima-San, we don’t want to be late!”

“Ok.”

”Oh! And, how about I do your makeup in the mornings Enoshima-San?”

”... Ikusaba.” Mukuro says.

”Hm?” 

”Y-you can call me Ikusaba instead.” Mukuro was being way too trusting wasn’t she? “But only when alone. And yes I would like if you did it for me in the morning.”

”Alright Ikusaba! You can call me Sayaka!” She smiles.

Mukuro finds herself smiling back.

* * *

Maizono and Hifumi end up sitting next to Mukuro at the long table in the cafeteria.

Celeste has proposed that they make a rule.

Nobody goes out at night.

Always lock your door.

Monokuma then set off another announcement to meet in the movie room.

Mukuro knew what this was, it was Sayaka’s motive.

She had seen all of the motive videos, and Sayaka’s was the most saddening.

Her reaction of slamming into the wall and running away when her video finished explained it had worked.

After that, everybody went back to looking around the academy.

Mukuro took off her makeup and wig, and tried to make her outfit more sleep wear like . It was almost 10 pm anyways, and that was the curfew.

At 9:45, Mukuro heard a knock on her door.

Mukuro grabs the needle that was in her sewing kit and opens the door, only to find Sayaka on the other side.

”A-Ah!” She exclaims.

”Sayaka? What do you need?” Mukuro keeps her voice steady.

”I-I just came to check up on you!!”

”And?”

”a..and to ask a favor.” She says softer.

Mukuro lowers the needle a bit and welcomes Sayaka in.

Sayaka sits on the bed.

”Could you.. tell me what happened in your video?” She asks.

”My motive video? Why does it matter.” Mukuro questions the currently timid girl.

”Well, I want to share mine and you’re the closet person to me right now aside from Makoto.”

”Oh.” Mukuro didn’t fully understand, but let Sayaka continue anyways.

”Could you tell me yours?” She asks again.

”... mine is about” what would be believable? “is about my friend group. the video said they might be dead, and that I won’t ever be able to see them again.”

Mukuro didn’t fully lie.

Her video was about her teammates. The ones who trained her and who she trained in return. They might all be dead, but Mukuro knew that isn’t fully the case.

”Mine was about my friends as well! My pop group specifically... they might all be dead and I don’t know if the video is fake and I need to know but I don’t want to kill and I can’t-“ Sayaka is cut of.

Mukuro placed her hand on Sayaka’s back and was soothing it.

Mukuro has done this for many people, mainly Junko when she fake cries over something.

Sayaka begins to cry more and more, and eventually falls asleep in Mukuro’s room.

Mukuro carries her back to Sayaka’s dorm, praying she doesn’t get caught.

She opens the door and sets Sayaka down.

 _She looks like a hopeless kitten_ Mukuro thinks. 

Mukuro shuts off the light, locks the door, sneaks back to her room, and sleeps.

Then next morning, she wakes up to a body discovery announcement and terrified acquaintance.


	2. Trial and Murder 1, Maybe This Plan Isn’t So Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t re-read any of this please feel free to correct me on things. I’m lazy and it’s 1 am.

Mukuro currently stood in the cafeteria, looking down at the bloody mess of Hifumi’s body.

Monokuma jumped out of nowhere and into the cafeteria when Makoto arrived late, then gave and explained explained the monopads to them.

”These bad boys are Monopads! They tell ya about the murder, so ya better put em to good use!” Monokuma laughs before disappearing again.

Mukuro watches as Makoto, who was supposed to be dead, reads over the Monopad.

Kyoko Kirigiri watches Mukuro’s stares.

Mukuro can feel the stare, but she can’t be caught by another person just yet.

Mukuro went over to Sayaka, who seemed to be rocking back and forth.

”Sayaka, are you like, ok or whatever?”

” _sniff_ , he-ello iku- Enoshima.” She replies, giving a weak smile.

“You should like totally stop sobbing right now. Just because fatso over there has become a used pincushion , doesn’t mean you have to become a sad load of bread.”

“That was mean and _sniff_ helpful at the same time. Thank you Enoshima..” Sayaka says again.

Mukuro smiles a toothy and wide smile, then walks away.

She walks over to the body, and searched for clues.

Makoto stopped looking over the file and talked to some of the people in the room.

”Enoshima-San! May I talk to you?“ He asks when he’s done talking to Chihiro.

”Huh? Yeah totes! Whatcha need eggy boy?” She says.

”I need to know what you did after we all saw you leave the cafeteria yesterday.” He got right to the point.

”Me? I went back to my room! Didn’t leave the rest of the night ac-“ she cuts herself off.

”Accept?” He pushes.

”Its personal dummy! You’re really going to ask a lady what she was doing at night? How lewd!” Mukuro decides not to tell him about Sayaka’s visit.

”S-sorry! Thank you for your help Enoshima-San!”

”No biggie!!” She grins.

Mukuro decides she has nothing left to do, and goes back to her room.

Mukuro takes off her wig and walks into the bathroom.

She had barely done any make-up and it would give her an alibi for the current time being.

Mukuro was about to start the eyeliner on her second eye but then monokuma showed up.

”UPUPU!! Taking you a long time there!” He says.

“Sorry.. it takes a while, makeup is a weak spot for me.” Mukuro says.

”... Junko?” Mukuro puts down the eyeliner.

”Huh? Yeah what!?” Monokuma says, though Mukuro knows he’s just Junko’s “vessel”

”Why did.. you almost kill me?”

”You broke the school rules! That is unacceptable!” Monokuma says it like a parent talking to their child.

”But that’s not in the plan!” Mukuro says.

”There ain’t no plan anymore you plain monkey!!”

”Wha.. what do you mean there isn’t a plan?!” Mukuro is confused. She’s angry. 

”It means, you can die and it’ll all work out!”

”No.. no that’s not.. that’s not fair why..”

”Now hurry up lazy!! The trial is soon!”

Monokuma disappeared and Mukuro stared at where he had been.

Mukuro held back tears and went back to working on her makeup.

* * *

They all gathered in the gym, Mukuro staring daggers into Monokuma’s different styled eyes. He was explaining the class trial, many of the students freaking out.

”Enoshima?” Aoi says.

”Huh?!” Mukuro realized she was probably freaking them out by staring so intensely.

”Oh! You’re back to reality!” Aoi smiles “Monokuma just.. explained the trials.. and we’re about to start now.”

”Oh, erm I’ll like get going now.” Mukuro says nervously.

”Ok!” Aoi walks into the escalator and stands near Sakura Ogami.

Mukuro stands next to Sayaka and Leon, her long fake nails pricking at her arm before she realized it hurt.

The doors opened, and everybody took their un-planed places.

”how are we even going to start a trial?” Celeste asks the bear.

”Dunno! Just catch who it was so I can execute one of you already!” He yells.

”We should start with what everybody was doing when he way killed.” Kyoko says.

“Oh! I was the first to find him along with Ogami and Yasuhiro!” Asahina says.

”Then that rules us out of the suspects list!” Yasuhiro Hagakure exclaims.

”n-no, somebody could have a-arrived before all of you.” Toko Fukawa says, biting her nails.

”The announcement went off when Hagakure walked in, me and Aoi had already arrived.” Ogimai says.

”Alright, we should get to where everyone else was.” Makoto says.

”Taka, you said you where going to be there when everybody arrived did you not? It’s suspicious that you would not be, unless you did so to avoid the announcement rule?” Celeste begins.

”I am ashamed of myself for arriving late, but I was caught up changing this morning.” Kiyotaka Ishimaru looks down ashamed. “As for where I was after we left the cafeteria, I was examining the bathrooms.”

”Why the bathrooms?” Asahina asks.

”It never hurts to check if things are sanitary! Who knows how dirty this place possibly could be!” Taka yells out.

”Sorry t-to bud in but, I can confirm Ishimaru’s statement.. I was walking past the bathrooms as he left them. He walked me back to my room then entered his at around 9:47” Chihiro Fujisaki says.

”What did you happen do before 9:47?” Byakuya Togami asks.

”She was helping Aoi and I search the kitchen for missing or harmful supplies! We found a lot, but Monokuma replaced them.. we saw never saw Hifumi, and we all left at 9:43” Ogami says.

”I can confirm that as well! Though, we saw Togami on the way back.” Asahina says.

”Hm?” Togami asks.

”Togami was with me, we where talking bout an escape plan.” Leon says.

”Did I you come up with one?” Hagakure says.

”That isn’t relevant now!” Leon yells back at him.

”Uh excuse me? The monokuma file says he was like dead at 9:51? We should totes only investigate people who where out at that time!” Mukuro can’t stand the pointless bickering, it just not what she’s used to.

”But then, who was out at that time?”

Kirigiri speaks up and says “Me, Ludenburg, Hagakure, Enoshima, and Owada.”

_what?!_

_”_ But, Enoshima was only out at that time because I saw her carry Maizono to her room.” She adds.

 _Crap._ Mukuro was caught, but at least she wasn’t suspicious.

”Why where you guys out at that time?” Asahina asks.

”I was trying to find a lock pick, my door wouldn’t open.” Hagakure says right away.

”Did you end up finding one?” Mukuro asks.

”No.. I had to get a knife from the kitchen to get it open.” 

”What did you do with the knife afterwards?”

”I put it back on the counter!” He gives a smile.

”The knife wasn’t on the counter when we got there this morning..” Chihiro says.

”No way, really?!”

”Maybe it was the weapon? He was stabbed and hit in head, and it’s the most logical explanation!” Kuwata says.

”I agree!” Makoto yells out.

”The knife was most definitely the weapon, because I found it in some bloody water in the bathroom!” He adds.

”Which bathroom would that be?” Celeste asks.

”The men’s bathroom.” He continued.

”So, it must be a man! Meaning the only one capable of killing and hiding the weapon was Owada!” Taka says.

”What?! I ain’t do shit! I was in the gym till 9:56 and then I had ta’ run back before Monokuma caught me.” Owada yells.

”But, you can’t go into the women’s restroom!” Taka says.

”No that’s wrong!” Makoto interrupts him. “The rules don’t say you can’t go into a restroom of your opposite sex, so anybody could have hid the knife in the men’s restroom!”

”See! That little guy gets it!” Owada says pointing to Makoto.

”I-I’m not thats short..”

”So, Owada and Celeste are our main culprits?”

“Yes, it regretfully appears so.” Celeste says.

”Let us move on to the murder itself.” Kirigiri says.

”The Monokuma file says it was multiple stab wounds and then he was hit in the back of his head.” Makoto starts.

”Erm excuse me? Anybody wanna explain why he was even in the cafeteria?” Mukuro says.

”He had said something about a nightly recipe when we we’re all in the cafeteria, maybe the killer waited for him there?”

”I agree!” Makoto says.

”What nightly recipe? I left before the damn guy could talk more, he got on my nerves.” Owada spits at the ground.

”We know, we saw you rather obnoxiously leave the room.” Taka yells at him.

”FUCK YOU AND YOUR RESTRICTIONS ON MY PRESENCE!” Owada yells back.

”So, that leaves one person.” Chihiro says.

Everybody turns to look at Ludenburg who is frozen in place, her expression sweet and smiling.

”Wrong.” She says harshly. “You’re all incorrect. Wrong wrong wrong wrong WRONG.” She snaps.

”That.. confirms it.” Sayaka says.

”WHAT?! NO YOU ARE ALL WRONG! SIMPLY WRONG! I-ITS PROBABLY OWADA!” She screams in anger.

”Panicking only proves our point.” Kirigiri says. 

”FINALLY, this trial has been painful to watch! Vote already damn it!” Monokuma cries out.

”W-wait! I don’t get t-“

”Ok! To vote you need to select the person who think is the blackened!”

”WAIT A SECOND YOU-“

”After everybody has chosen, the results will be shown! Good luck~”

”YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNSOLD STUFFED ANIMAL!”

The screen for voting showed up. Mukuro knee that the murders would happen, but this is insane. Actually having to vote..

She chose Celeste.

”Ok folks! The results are in, and you votes correct! The blackened was Teako Yasuhiro! I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye.”

”LET! LET ME! Let me.. defend..” Celeste lost her confidence.

”Erm.. I don’t have anything.. to say.” 

“...”

”M-Miss Ludenburg? You don’t deserve this. Nobody here does.” Chihiro speaks.

”I just wanted to get out of here god damn it! I wanted to make my life! I-I-“ 

”Times up! We have a very special execution planned for Teako Yasuhiro the ultimate Gambler!” Monokuma said happily.

”Wait.. no..NO!!” Celeste yelled. A chain then struck out at her neck, dragging her along the floor.

”Commencing execution, Up Your Poker Sleeve!”

Celeste is dragged into what looked like a bar. 

She is sat at table 2 monokumas. 

In front of her are 3 cards.

The monokuma’s take their cards and flip them over one by one, and eventually it’s Celeste’s turn.

The first one is blank.

The second one is a stone.

The third one is a monokuma.

She looks up, only to see the monokuma’s holding rocks.

A fancy curtain closes, and when it opens all that is left is money in the table.

Mukuro actually cries.

Mukuro, the girl who is heartless, greedy, obedient, is crying over.

Eveybody is.

She feels someone wrap their arm around hers, making her arm wet.

So this is what despair is..

She eventually stops crying, and tears her eyes away from the mess of Celeste’s execution.

Mukuro walks back to the elevator, Sayaka stuck on her arm sobbing.

She drops Sayaka off at her dorm room, making sure the girl is ok and locks her door. Then she goes back to her room and stares at the ceiling.

Mukuro thinks that maybe this plan is just a bit to brutal..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikuzono? Is that the ship name??
> 
> Idk but they kinda do be crying over goth aesthetic gf


End file.
